nathans_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Nathan-Boom-Ba-Ye!
the 1st Annual 'Nathan-Boom-Ba-Ye! '''is a upcoming Second annual Pro-Wrestling/MMA Mega Event promoted by Nathan J. Wallace as a sequel to the previous year's Nathan Wallace's Dream Chojin Wrestling 20th Anniversary Special!! it'll take place in the United Center in Chicago, Illinois on October 27th 2019 Production Background on June 17th 2019, Nathan Wallace announced the event as the "1 Year Anniversary Sequel" to [[Nathan Wallace's Dream Chojin Wrestling 20th Anniversary Special!!|''Nathan Wallace's Dream Chojin Wrestling 20th Anniversary Special!!]]'' in New York City the previous year. the Event will be held at the United Center in Chicago, Illinois Storylines The event will feature professional wrestling matches that will involved different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds and storylines. Wrestlers will portray villains, heroes, or less distinguishable characters in scripted events that built tension and will culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. the road to the Global Championship began When Nathan Wallace said he will retire as an in-ring competitor to take up the position of head match maker. therefore the GFW Global Championship was declared vacant and the only fair and just way to determine the new Global Champion is a "3 Kings" Triple Threat match featuring World Champions in the main event championship matches, at Defiant Wrestling's Final PPV Built to Destroy 2019, David Starr defeated Rampage Brown to become the new Defiant Wrestling World Champion, earning him the 1st available slot in the match. at AEW All Out Chris Jericho defeated Hangman Adam Page to become the 1st ever AEW World Champion and the upcoming Serious Main Event of Impact Bound for Glory 2019 between Impact World Champion Brian Cage vs. Sami Callihan to secure the 3rd and final spot in the match. however due to Impact Scheduling an event in Missusagua on the same date of the event. David Starr, Brian Cage, Sami Callihan were taken out of the 3 kings match and 2 new champions will take their place in the 3 kings match. the 1st was PRIDE World Heavyweight Champion Fedor Emelianenko. and the final spot in the match will be decided in Los Angeles on Friday Night SmackDown on Fox for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship between Kofi Kingston vs. Brock Lesnar. As Roman Reigns was getting ready to announce his SummerSlam opponent on the July 30 episode of ''SmackDown, an unidentified person pushed lighting equipment on top of Reigns backstage.23 The attacker was originally alleged to be Samoa Joe due to their previous rivalry, but he was proven innocent during a hit and run on Reigns in which Joe was a witness. on the otherside of the rackett, Ace Austin was trying to impress the Ladies including Alicia Edwards, Eddie Edward's Wife. later Eddie Edwards attacked Ace Austin. Ace then proclaimed he was gonna "bang his wife". Buddy Murphy then became a suspect/witness as he was spotted in the background in the footage of the original attack, prompting Reigns to force Murphy to reveal that the attacker was Erick Rowan. On the SummerSlam Kickoff show, Rowan attacked Murphy for the accusation. Rowan and his tag team partner Daniel Bryan then forced Murphy to reveal that he was lying and they conducted their own investigation to find out that Reigns' attacker was a man that looked like Rowan. However, Reigns found additional footage that showed Rowan pushing over the equipment. This caused Bryan and Rowan to split due to Rowan lying, and a match between Reigns and Rowan is then scheduled for Clash of Champions, which later became a No Disqualification match in which Rowan won thanks to Harper. on MLW, ROH Star Marty Scurll revealed that Ace Austin wanted Roman Reigns and Eddie Edwards out of the way and challenged him to a No Holds Barred match at the Nathan-Boom-Ba-Ye!. ALL IN! Worlds PS3 All-Stars PS3 World #3: PPV-verse PS3 World #4: TV-verse DVD LG World DVD Small World Promotions Nations Matches JAKQ Dengekitai Invitational Casino Battle Royale (Both Men's & Women's) Rules of the JAKQ Dengekitai Invitational Casino Battle Royale (Mens & Women's) * the 52 Wrestlers have selected their card from a special deck, the suit draw determines their group * the 4 Wrestlers that have selected cards Dia Jack, Spade Ace, Clover King and Heart Queen will be designated as the "J.A.K.Q" beginners group and will begin the match * every 3 minutes we will shuffle the deck to pull a card out to determine which suit comes next * after all suits have been exhausted, the Wrestler who drew the Big One/Joker card will be the last participant to join the match * Elimination occurs at any time when a Wrestler is thrown over the top rope w/ both feet touching the floor * the Last Person standing will be the winner and will Challenge for a GFW Title at AEW Final Conflict 2019 the Champion Carnival JAKQ Dengekitai Invitational Men's Casino Battle Royale order of entry Order of Elimination JAKQ Dengekitai Invitational Women's Casino Battle Royale order of Entry Order of Elimination Theme Songs "Kings"- Tribe Society (3 kings Triple Threat Match for the vacant GFW Global Title) "Always"-Saliva (Roman Reigns vs Eddie Edwards) "For Whom the Bell Tolls"-Metallica (Nathan's Chosen entrance Theme) "Come as you are"-Nirvanna (Pre-Show Casino Battle Royale) Officials Working the Event Play-by-Play Commentators Guest Commentators International Commentators Backstage Interviewers Event Sanctioned and Supervised by Supervisor of Ring Officials * Frank Leana Physicians * Glen Binam * Flip Homansky * Donald Romeo Paramedic * Don Corsello Timekeeper * Al Tremary Counting for the Knockdowns * Arcenio Burnel * Al Bisek Judges * Elmo Adolf * Bill Wackerly * Masato Mizaoka * Tatsuya Kurozumi * Takao Tomotaki * Kesuke Nakagawa * Atsushi Onari * Dave Moretti * Duane Ford * Lou Filippo * JoJ0 Guerra * Joe Swesell * Mark Snow * Deacon Bowers * Gary Merritt Referees * Fern Hernandez (NABF) * Sonny Carlos Padilla Jr. (Boxing Illustrated) * Mitch Halpern (WBC) * Mills Lane (Ring Mag.) * Richard Steele (WBC) * Kid Ref (Impact Wrestling) * Sean Curtin (WBF) * Aubrey Edwards (AEW) * Bob Sirte (IABF) * Mr. Toshah of Iran (IABF) * Helio Vizzo (WVC) * Joao Alberto Barretto (IVC) * Yuji Shimada (PRIDE FC) * Nobuaki Kakuda (K-1) * Daisuke Naguchi (PRIDE FC) * Steve Mazzagati (UFC) * Larry Landless (KOTC) * Herb Dean (UFC) * Mario Yamasaki (UFC) Ring Announcers * Mr. Ring Announcer * Starkey the Oakley * Brandon Baxter (GFW) * Justin Roberts (AEW) * Gloom * Japanese Ring Announcer * Mexican Ring Announcer Sponsors * PS3 * PS2 * PS1 * N64 * Nintendo Gamecube * NES * SNES * AKI * Spike Chunsoft * Aruze Gaming Corps * Sony * Samsung * LG DVD * Cambell's Soup products * Pringles * Crazy Mike's Ultimate Pizza * DiGiorno * Cambells * Fruity Pebbles * Pizza Hut * Taco Bell * Co-Op * Dairy Queen * Mountain Dew * Capri-Sun * Skittles * Kid Care * Adidas * Ford * Royal Caribbean Cruise line Broadcast CONCACAF South America Europe Africa Middle East Asia Oceania Antarctica Category:2019 Category:All Elite Wrestling Category:Nathan-Boom-Ba-Ye